Misbehave
by Forgive My Sins
Summary: It had taken her mere seconds to figure out what she wanted. And what she wanted was him. It was petty and childish and pathetic – it was Pansy Parkinson all over.


**Title**: Misbehave  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.  
**Prompt**: 218 – "You can count on me to misbehave."  
**Word Count**: 1,990  
**Rating**: M (involves sex, but not in explicit detail but I'll class it as M to be safe!)  
**Summary**: It had taken her mere seconds to figure out what she wanted. And what she wanted was him. It was petty and childish and pathetic – it was Pansy Parkinson all over.  
**Author's Note: **GUYS, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my multi-chapter fan fics ! I really lost my writing mojo for a while ! It's slowly going back but I really don't want to update my long fics until I have full inspiration cause I want them to be PERFECT! But don't loose hope, I have not given up on those stories at all! I'm a bit rusty so just practicing my writing with one shots and prompts to get back into it!

* * *

Pansy hadn't intentionally come to cause trouble.

This was Draco's special day. Ever since it had been announced that he intended to marry Astoria Greengrass, it was all anyone in the wizarding world seemed to be talking about. Everyone just knew it would be the wedding of the year, especially if tonight's engagement party was anything to go by.

The champagne was delicious and the decorations were extreme. It made her want to vomit. All this effort, just because he'd found himself a little blonde tramp to use as a trophy wife?

Consider her jealous.

At first it hadn't bothered her. She'd had every intention of coming here tonight, looking as hot as can be just to show him what he _could _have had and then leave. It would have been rude to just ignore the invitation after all. However, the more she watched from afar as Astoria laughed elegantly whenever Draco spoke, her hand always lightly brushing his shoulder as if she couldn't stand not to touch him for longer than a minute, the more Pansy began to feel her inner demons rising.

It had taken her mere seconds to figure out what she wanted. And what she wanted was him. It was petty and childish and pathetic – it was Pansy Parkinson all over. They might not be together anymore, but that didn't stop her.

She watched him carefully, waited for the right moment. Finally, he seemed to have enough of greeting guests and disappeared for a quiet glass of champagne. Pansy took that as an opportunity to pounce, like a lioness cornering her prey.

* * *

"Draco – don't you look dashing?"

Draco turned, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly as he watched Pansy approach him. It crossed his mind that this bloody woman seemed to get better looking with age. She wasn't pretty or flawless in the same way Astoria was, but she was sexy and she knew how to work with that. Oh bloody hell, here we go.

He had known inviting Pansy to his engagement party would be a mistake. He had warned Astoria not to do it but the younger witch had insisted. They were 'friends' after all.

"Pansy, it's good to see you." He finally replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Oh don't lie to me, we all know you'd rather I wasn't here." Her tone was smooth and he smirked. He always admired how Pansy would always call him out on his bullshit with no shame.

"Astoria looks beautiful, as usual." She continued and even though she tried to keep her tone indifferent, he could hear the jealousy almost instantly.

"Of course she's beautiful, that's why I'm marrying her." Draco tried to keep his answers short and sweet. The sooner this conversation was over, the quicker that apple of temptation would stop being waved in his face. His eyes briefly scanned down to her chest, enjoying the way her dress dipped that little bit lower, daringly revealing a little bit more flesh than any other woman in the room. His eyes snapped back up to her face quickly.

"And here I was thinking it was her sparkling personality."

She really did have an answer for everything. Taking in a deep breath, he rolled his eyes and quickly finished off his drink. "Well, as delightful as this little catch up was, I have guests to attend to." He turned to leave, but her hand gently caught his arm.

"Is that really all the time you have for me? Draco, you're hurting my feelings." She pouted and he had brief memories of what those plump lips used to feel like against his own. What was it about this woman that always left him wanting her, even now when it had been a couple of years since their last rendezvous?

Shrugging his arm away from her touch, Draco brushed her comment off with ease. "You say that as though you actually have them, Parkinson." His comment was more teasing than insulting and she took that as a good sign.

"Well, there's no reason to be such an arse. You're lucky I even came here tonight. I did have other plans, you know." Pansy huffed in an over dramatic way.

"Oh, relax; don't get your knickers in a twist." He was getting impatient with her now. What was her game? She couldn't possibly be looking to make idle chit chat. She never was. He watched as his words seemed to bring another smirk to her face. Her eyes danced with mischief. She took a step forward and his mind told him to take a step back, but his body didn't move. A slim hand reached up, straightening his collar out for him and as she did, Pansy leaned in rather closer. Her lips grazed his ear as she spoke.

"I'm not wearing any."

* * *

"Pansy…" He had meant it to come out as a warning, but he was ashamed to admit it sounded more like a choked moan.

A seductive laugh fell from her lips and she looked up at him from her position on the floor. It had been a while since Draco had seen Pansy on her knees, but the sight was just as beautiful as he remembered especially when her mouth was working him so fucking well.

"Shush, you don't want your guests to hear." She whispered with a wink, reminding him that they were trapped away in a broom closet at his own engagement party like a pair of naughty school kids.

"Well, if you had just let me cast a silencing charm…" He growled out through gritted teeth, beginning to grow irritated.

The dark haired witch rolled her eyes, pulling herself up to her feet. Leaning forward, her mouth trailed down his neck in a series of kiss and nips. "Where would the fun in that be?"

She was still a little tease. Draco hated himself for enjoying it as much as he did. He hated himself for enjoying _her. _There was so much wrong with what they were doing, but that only seemed to encourage them more.

It hadn't taken them too long to end up here. The comment about not wearing any underwear had almost been enough to convince him on the spot. A few more suggestive comments and a sly grope in the dark corner had been enough. He'd never admit it, but he might as well have dragged her to the cupboard in his hurry to get them both in there and see if she was bluffing about her lack of underwear.

She wasn't.

Now here they were, hiding behind closed doors with his pants down by his ankles and her dress nothing more than a pool of material on the floor somewhere. She pushed her body firmly against his and his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, most likely marking them.

He didn't just want her, he needed her. This was the one thing he would never have with Astoria. She kept his bed warm, but she never managed to light up a fire quite like this. He suspected Pansy knew that too and that was her point. She wanted him to know what he would never truly have to himself, wanted to remind him what he was missing.

These thoughts angered him slightly, but not enough to make him want to stop. Instead, he suddenly turned them and slammed her against the closed door. She gasped, but recovered quickly, lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. His mouth latched onto her neck, biting rather than nipping and her mouth fell open with a soundless 'oh'.

Grinding her hips into him, he watched with a smirk as Pansy began to grow desperate. She might have control over him, but he knew she felt it just as strong as he did. In the long run, she was only torturing herself as well as him.

"Draco, please…" It wasn't until this words fell from her lips, whispered in a pleading tone, did he finally slip inside.

* * *

They dressed in silence afterwards. It seemed almost impossible for Pansy to wipe the triumphant smile on her face as she dragged her dress back on. Her body hummed, satisfied and content.. Her eyes glanced at Draco out the corner of his eye, watching as he cursed under his breath, rushing to do the buttons of his shirt up.

"Fuck!" He hissed when he realised he had done it up completely wrong, furiously beginning to re-do it. She thought he was about to tear through the material.

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she moved forward and slapped his hands away. "Relax, Draco." She murmured softly, watching him closely as she slipped the buttons through the right holes, her actions slow and precise. Once she was finished, she picked his tie up from the floor and draped it around his neck. "It'll be our little secret." On that note, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

There was something about the whispered words and the look in her eye, it seemed to be making unspoken promises that this wouldn't be the last time they'd be naked in a broom cupboard together. Within seconds, he had her pressed against the wall once more, his mouth hungrily pressing against hers.

A few more stolen kisses later, they finally tore themselves away from the closet.

Helping herself to a glass of champagne, she watched with gleeful eyes as he returned to Astoria. It no longer bothered her when Astoria grazed her hand down his chest, knowing in the back of her mind that just moments ago he had been inside her, moaning her name and muttering how good she felt.

"Did I just see you sneak out the broom cupboard with the groom-to-be?"

The deep voice came from behind her but she didn't panic, recognizing it instantly. Turning to face Blaise, she feigned innocence. "Don't be so outrageous, Zabini." She scolded, biting down on her lip thoughtfully. "I wasn't sneaking." And she wasn't, if somebody had seen her come out there with him, she wouldn't have given two shits.

Her handsome friend chuckled, moving forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Miss Parkinson, you fiend." He purred in her ear, tapping his champagne glass against hers in a cheers notion, as if congratulating her. He was used to the games those two played with one another and it amused him to watch. They would kill each other one day.

"Well you know me…" Pansy sighed with a smirk. She made eye contact with Astoria from across the room and waved politely. "Whenever Draco Malfoy is concerned, you can count on me to misbehave."


End file.
